La Musa
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: "No pudiste entender mi corazón, entonces lo rompiste." El corazón de Regina se achico al entender que la chica en la pintura estaba así por un corazón roto y mucho mas cuando comprendió que la chica de la pintura era Emma... SwanQueen HighSchoolAU


**Solamente voy a dejar esto aca y me voy a alejar lentamente.**

 _"_ _Enjoy The Silence"_

 **Como siempre enjoy.**

* * *

 _Musa_

Solo quedaban unos segundos en el reloj cuando Graham logro el milagro, dando un pase perfecto hacia atrás a Daniel, logro que este anotara el Touchdown que le daría a los Storybrooke Knights la entrada a a las finales estatales contra los Bloody Pigs de Motton.

Todos festejaban alegres tanto en el campo de juego como en las gradas. En el campo Graham y Daniel se abrazaban mientras el resto los levantaban en el aire. En las gradas todos vitoreaban y aplaudían mientras otros gritaban y se abrazaban también.

En esas mismas gradas se encontraban Emma y Regina quienes habían ido al juego a ver a sus intereses amorosos jugar, o mas bien Regina, quien había ido a ver a Daniel, el hermano adoptivo de Emma, la rubia en cambio solo había venido a acompañarla ya que su afecto hacia Graham era mas bien fingido para mantener las apariencias, al igual que el afecto que el mismo Graham decía sentir hacia ella.

El partido entero había sido una tortura para Emma, teniendo que escuchar a la persona por la cual si tenia sentimientos suspirando por su medio-hermano cada vez que este hacia algo o incluso respiraba.

El humor de Emma era tan sombrío como el de los Bloody Pigs de Motton cuando vieron a su hermano saltar por encima de su defensor para terminar cayendo en la zona de anotación dejando el marcador con los Storybrooke Knights con un punto por encima.

De todas formas esa expresión no duro mucho en su rostro en cuanto sintió como unos brazos se abrazaban a ella al mismo tiempo que escuchaba. -LO HICIERON, OH DIOS MIO, LO LOGRARON…- De seguro que a la alcaldesa Mills le daría alguna clase de ataque si viera a su hija actuar de esa forma, pero a Emma no le importaba y mas bien se contagio del animo de su mejor amiga.

-OH SI, ¿VISTE ESA ATRAPADA Y ESE SALTO? SON INCREÍBLES.- Grito Emma a Regina mientras también abrazaba a la morena.

-NO SABIA QUE TU HERMANO PUDIERA SALTAR DE ESA FORMA, FUE CASI UN BAILE CLÁSICO.- Grito Regina por sobre todo el ruido.

Emma estaba por agregar algo mas cuando la voz del periodista del pueblo, Sidney Glass, se escucho de los parlantes resonando en todo el lugar. -Y CON ESTE RESULTADO DE 37 SOBRE 36, NUESTROS CHICOS LOCALES LOS STORYBROOKE KNIGHTS PASAN A LAS FINALES…-

Con eso todos volvieron a gritar y vitorear. Algunos gritaban, otros lloraban, Emma podía ver claramente a su padre abrazando a Daniel y a su madre llorando mientras se les unía, no es que Emma estuviese celosa de su hermano adoptivo, si no que le molestaba el hecho de que posiblemente se fuera a quedar con lo que ella mas quería.

Con ese pensamiento miro a la chica a su lado quien estaba con los brazos en alto festejando la victoria. Les faltaba un año mas para terminar la escuela, pero ambas ya sabían muy bien que era lo que querían hacer con sus vidas, Emma seguiría los pasos de su padre y se volvería policía, aun con la insistencia de su madre de que era muy peligroso; Regina iría por abogacía, en lo cual Emma estaba segura que seria la mejor por que salio como su madre y a ninguna de las dos nunca de los nunca se les podía ganar una discusión sin importar lo insignificante del tema.

Se quedo unos segundos mas observando la belleza de su mejor amiga antes de actuar bajo los efectos de la emoción y de una frase que había leído hace poco en algun lugar que ya no recordaba, _"El amor es como un reloj de arena, mientras mas se llena el corazón mas se vaciá la cabeza"_ , rápidamente en medio de los frenéticos festejos de todos los presentes Emma coloco sus manos en la cintura de Regina y la giro para enfrentarla y sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, la beso.

El beso no fue perfecto, pero fue dulce a pesar de lo brusco.

Al sentir que su beso no había sido correspondido Emma comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con los de Regina abiertos de par en par en clara señal de sorpresa. La cara de Regina la había sorprendido y se quedo congelada con sus labios apretados contra los de la joven Mills. No fue sino hasta que Regina coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella que se separaron.

Lo primero que hizo Regina fue limpiarse los labios con el reverso de la mano. Eso lastimo a Emma. -Eww...¡Emma! ¿Que diablos? Solo las lesbianas se dan de besos en la boca así.- Dijo Regina mas divertida que escandalizada.

Emma no supo que decir, el rubor en su cuello comenzaba a escalar a sus mejillas y su cabeza le gritaba que se confesara o huyera, casi podía ver las dos opciones brillando frente a ella como en los videojuegos que tanto le gustaban, _CONFESAR o HUIR_. También podía ver como sus anteojos se empañaban acompañados por las ganas de llorar, así que prefirió mirar al suelo e intentar no tartamudear mientras inventaba una excusa. -Pe-perdón, fue… por la e-emoción… del juego… me emocione mucho y no sabia como ex-expresarlo...- Se excuso Emma sin cruzar su mirada con la de Regina.

Regina simplemente se rio. -Yo también estoy muy emocionada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, solo las lesbianas bien gays se besan de esa forma y tal vez nos confundan con un par de lesbianas, ademas no me gustaría que Daniel pensara eso…-

Emma no podía soportarlo mas y decidió interrumpirla. -Lo lamento mucho, ¿Que-Que tal si vas a saludar a Daniel?- Sugirió Emma mientras no levantaba la mirada del suelo y se ponía de costado para evitar aun mas el contacto visual con Regina. -Ve y rescatalo antes de que Mamá lo sofoque con abrazos.- Una pequeña sonrisa hizo una presencia fugaz en el rostro de Emma al pensar en, el literalmente, asfixiante amor de su madre. -Yo iré… iré… iré a buscar algo para comer.- Antes de que Regina tuviera oportunidad alguna de responder Emma ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Emma salio del campo de juego intentando evitar a todos sus amigos y conocidos, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida para esconder su rostro mojado en lagrimas del resto del mundo.

Haciendo esto llego hasta el otro lado de la escuela, no vio a nadie en los alrededores así que decidió que era el lugar perfecto para desahogarse. Se sentó en los escalones del camino y dejo fluir libremente a sus lagrimas.

Después de unos minutos tuvo la necesidad de quitarse los lentes y limpiarlos por lo empañados que quedaron. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas no le permitían ver mucho pero al intentar limpiar sus lentes con una de las puntas de su camisa de franela logro divisar el reflejo de una luz roja en uno de los vidrios.

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia el lugar del cual provenía la luz roja y llego a divisar a una persona con una cámara detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO.- Grito sin miedo mientras se paraba y se colocaba los lentes nuevamente para tener una mejor visión de que era lo que pasaba.

-Okay, okay, me rindo, me rindo Sheriff Nolan.- Dijo divertida la persona que se encontraba detrás de los arbustos mientras se levantaba y salia con las manos en alto con un cuaderno en su mano izquierda y una cámara en su mano derecha.

-JEFFERSON.- Grito Emma exasperada. -¿Que demonios se supone que haces tirado ahí sacándole fotos a las personas?-

-Ya sabes, buscando algo de inspiración.- Dijo este como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo.

-Sabes que estas loco ¿No?-

-Me lo dicen muchas veces.- Respondió este divertido sin bajar los brazos aun.

-Y dime, ¿Para que demonios es esta inspiración que necesitas y por que demonios me estabas tomando fotografías?- Pregunto la rubia un poco confundida por el extraño chico.

-En el taller de arte nos han enviado a capturar emociones y bueno… a ti se te están rebalsando Nolan.-

-No deberías ir por ahí sacándole fotos a las personas sin su consentimiento, te vas a meter en problemas, ademas pareces un pervertido.-

-Solo iba a usarlas como inspiración para poder plasmarlo en una pintura intentando transmitir la tristeza que emanas, y los sentimientos verdaderos son mucho mas… mas profundos y le llegan mas a la gente… y no te preocupes, haré lo posible para que no te reconozcan… Pero si no quieres… tal vez pueda encontrar otra persona en la cual inspirarme…-

-Dios.- Suspiro Emma mientras terminaba de escuchar a su extraño compañero. -Esta bi… ¡Demonios ya baja los brazos me pones nerviosa!- Jefferson obedeció y bajo sus brazos con una sonrisa. -Esta bien puedes usar las fotos para lo que demonios quieras mientras sea legal.-

-Delo por hecho Sheriff.-

-No me llames así-

-Esta bien.-

-Ahora, podrías por favor largarte a cualquier lugar lejos de mi y dejarme sola.-

-Te haría caso si no fuera por que creo que los dos podríamos beneficiarnos si me quedo.-

-Ya te dije que creo que estas loco.-

-Si, al igual que muchos otros.-

-Bueno, no me retracto, ahora explicate.-

-Esta bien mi querida Nolan.-

-Tampoco me llames así.-

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es que después de haber ido tantas veces a hablar con el Doctor Hooper aprendí algunas cosas…- Jefferson se quedo mirando a la distancia sin decir nada.

-¿Que cosas?- Pregunto Emma al ver que Jefferson no continuaba.

-Oh eso… aprendí que no hace bien embotellar los sentimientos. Así que lo pensé bien y creo que nos hará bien a ambos si hablamos sobre esto.-

-¿Sobre que cosa?-

-Ya sabes, la razón por la cual estas llorando.-

-¿Y de que diablos nos ayudaría eso?-

-Principalmente a ti ya que huiste hasta la zona mas alejada de todo el ajetreo por que no tienes a nadie a quien confiarías tu problema, y ahora yo te ofrezco mi oído como un oyente imparcial para que te destapes y me cuentes por que la temeraria Emma Nolan esta llorando alejada de todo el mundo en lugar de estar festejando junto al resto de la escuela el triunfo del equipo escolar, que ademas fue conseguido por ningún otro mas que tu hermano.- Jefferson coloco su cámara en su bolsillo y saco un lápiz de otro mientras se sentaba cruzado de piernas frente a Emma con su cuaderno abierto sobre sus piernas. -Y segundo, me ayudaría a mi a ponerle mas profundidad a mi pintura sabiendo bien el trasfondo de esos ojos tristes.- Emma se quedo viendo incrédula el razonamiento del chico mas excéntricamente y alocado de toda la escuela.

-Bueno eso tiene algo de sentido… creo.- Dijo la rubia mientras se rascaba la nuca y se sentaba frente a Jefferson. -Bueno, ¿Con que quieres que comience?-

-¿Que tal si me dices por que es que estabas llorando?-

Emma dio una larga inhalada de aire antes de confiarle lo mas profundo de su ser a una de las personas mas impredecible que conocía. -Regina me llamo lesbiana.-

-Wow.- Dijo simplemente Jefferson mientras lo escribía en su cuaderno. -Eso es un golpe bajo incluso para ella.- Ahora parecía estar dibujando algo. -¿Pero no se supone que al igual que los hombres, entre mujeres se llaman así la mayoría del tiempo cada vez que alguna hace algo medio-gay? Como...-

-La bese.-

-Bueno eso si es bastante gay de tu parte.- El lápiz de Jefferson dio un par de toques al papel antes de volver a mirarla. -¿Y por que razón la besaste?-

Emma simplemente la miro como si fuera idiota y Jefferson comprendió.

-Oh entonces te gusta tu mejor amiga. Bueno tendría que haberlo sospechado por la camisa... y el resto de tu ropa.-

-HEY, ¿Que clase de psicólogo eres si criticas a tus pacientes por sus vestimentas?-

-Aceptalo Emma, solo leñadores, hipsters y lesbianas se visten así.- Dijo Jefferson señalando a la ropa de Emma. -Solo te faltaría el gorro para completar el look.- La rubia simplemente supo refunfuñar por que ella si utilizaba un gorro, solo que lo había perdido.

Emma lanzo un bufido. -No solo me gusta, creo que me enamore de ella.- Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Emma al nombrar a la chica y lo que sentía, Jefferson tenia razón revelarle sus sentimientos a alguien si le hacia bien, _autoestima +10,_ pensó _._

Poco a poco Emma se soltó con Jefferson y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sentía y amaba de la morena, hasta que llego al desenlace de hoy y la vergonzosa huida. El chico al cual todos creían completamente loco fue un gran oyente y lleno varias paginas con borradores y apuntes sobre la relación de ambas chicas. También le había prometido guardar en secreto el acuerdo de la rubia con Graham para disimular los gustos de ambos.

Después de hablar con Jefferson, Emma se sentía mucho mejor y el extraño chico se fue con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro a plasmar su pintura, la rubia simplemente se paro y decidió regresar con su familia, antes asegurándose que su cara estuviera sin ninguna señal de que había llorado.

Para su suerte la alcaldesa había pasado a buscar a Regina así que no tenia que sufrir en silencio viendo a su hermano robarse toda la atención de la chica que le gustaba. Celebraron todos juntos la victoria de Daniel como una familia yendo a comer a Granny's.

Mientras comían todos bromeaban sobre lo de siempre, Emma odiando y amando el chocolate caliente con canela ya que era súper sabroso pero las bebidas calientes siempre le empañaban los lentes y la dejaban parcialmente ciega, David y el hecho de que Leroy prácticamente se puso las esposas antes de hacer alguna clase de escándalo en Granny's en cuanto empezó a sentirse un poco ebrio. Pero luego su madre tenia que arruinarlo con su insistencia de que Daniel debería ponerse de novio con Regina ya que la chica estaba muerta por el, pero Daniel le salvo el día a Emma diciendo que el solo veía a Regina como una hermana menor al igual que a Emma, ya que las había visto juntas desde que eran pequeñas.

* * *

Desde el viernes que Regina no había vuelto a ver a Emma, cuando esta había salido corriendo por comida fue la ultima vez que la vio o tuvo una conversación coherente con ella. Ya pasado el fin de semana y ahora volvía a ser lunes y Regina esperaba ver a su mejor amiga nuevamente quien pareció evitarla a todo lo largo del fin de semana. La primera hora no la compartían pero a Regina le encantaba caminar por los pasillos con su amiga y siempre la esperaba.

No falto mucho para que el auto de la señorita Blanchard llegara a la puerta pero solamente ella termino bajándose del auto.

Mary Margaret vio la cara de Regina y se acerco a informarle que todos los Nolan estaban en cama enfermos. Regina le pregunto si después de clases podría ir a visitarlos y la maestra se lo permitió ya que le aseguro que no era nada grave ni contagioso.

El día de Regina continuo igual que siempre, clase tras clase se iba enviando mensajes con Emma enterándose que esta y los dos hombres en la familia se habían quedado en cama por algo en mal estado que habían comido, pero cuando le pregunto sobre por que la había evitado el fin de semana y a adonde había ido después del juego Emma siempre le terminaba cambiando el tema.

Regina no termino de pensar que el comportamiento de Emma era mas bien extraño cuando Jefferson se le apareció escalofriantemente frente a ella de la nada. -DIOS.-

-No muchos me llaman Dios, pero esta bien si tu quieres.- Dijo Jefferson después de su repentina aparición. -Hey Mills, ¿Has visto a Nolan por algún lado?- Pregunto rápidamente mirando de lado a lado exageradamente.

-¡Por los dioses Jefferson! ¿Cual es tu problema? No vuelvas a aparecerte de esa forma, casi me das un infarto.-

-Lo que digas. ¿Has visto a Nolan?- Volvió a preguntar Jefferson con su sonrisa torcida como si no fuera nada.

Regina solo supo fruncir el ceño. -Daniel esta…-

-Lo siento Mills, sexo equivocado,- La interrumpió rápidamente Jefferson. -Estoy buscando a Emma, ella es tu mejor amiga supondría que subes donde se encuentra.-

-¿Para que quieres a Emma?- Pregunto enojada Regina.

-Oh ¿Por que esa actitud? ¿Celosa?-

-Ve al grano y dime para que buscas a Emma.-

-Esta bien Alcaldesa Mills te lo diré.-

-No me llames así.-

-Dios, son tal para cual.- Bromeo Jefferson.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto confundida Regina.

-¿Yo…?- Pregunto este exageradamente. -Nada.-

-Esta bien, solo dime para que necesitas a Emma.- Dijo Regina ya exasperada por el comportamiento del chico.

-La necesito para que me de su opinión sobre mi obra de arte.- Respondió este mientras agitaba las manos haciendo énfasis en obra de arte.

-Emma, Daniel y su padre están enfermos en casa y ¿Desde cuando Emma es aficionada al arte y aun mas de alguien como tu?- Pregunto Regina ya fastidiada.

Jefferson simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse mientras terminaba de hablar. -Desde que se convirtió en mi musa de inspiración.- Regina simplemente supo verlo confundida. - NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TE ROBARE A TU AMIGA.- Grito mientras giraba en la esquina del pasillo.

La morena estaba mas confundida de que cuando comenzó la conversación. -¿Musa? ¿Que demonios hace…- Regina no termino de formular los pensamientos en su cabeza cuando la cabeza de Jefferson salio de la esquina del pasillo.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor, -La sonrisa chueca de Jefferson la ponía nerviosa. -Tal vez pueda usar tu opinión sobre la pintura, después de todo eres en parte responsable…- Jefferson volvió a desaparecer dejando aun mas confundida a Regina.

-¿Soy parte?- Regina no tuvo otra opción que seguir al muchacho.

* * *

Cuando Regina llego al taller de arte se encontró con varios chicos tirando pinceladas y otros simplemente admirando pinturas. En lo que parecía la pared principal estaban un montón de pinturas colgadas bajo el enorme titulo de EMOCIONES. Bajo cada cuadro estaba puesto el nombre de la pintura o la emoción que representaba. Algunos habían pintado en oleos y con acuarelas, otros se habían denotado por blancos y oscuros mientras otros eran mas excéntricos o realistas.

Regina fue viendo las pinturas una a una, algunas en serio transmitían las emociones que decían mostrar y otras eran mas bien monótonas y aburridas, en cambio algunas parecían carteles de motivación simplemente.

Mas al centro de la gran pared de muestra había una pintura que sobresalía sobre el resto ya que estaba colocada en el centro y un poco mas elevada.

Esa pintura era la que la golpeaba mas fuerte que ninguna otra, casi podía sentir la melancolía, la miseria y la tristeza en todo lo concerniente a la chica representada, era casi como si se lo transmitiera a ella, había algo mal en la pintura, pero Regina no sabia decir que, se sentía como si los colores estuvieran mal para ella en todos lados menos en los ojos y esos ojos esmeralda que tenia, parecían hacerla culpable a ella de lo que fuera que la puso en tal estado, la pintura era chocante en toda su totalidad y belleza, sin duda la persona que la hubiera dibujado tenia talento.

-¿No sabia que te gustara el arte Regina?- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Regina se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con el novio de su hermana. -¿Robin? ¿Tu dibujaste esto?-

-No, yo solo hice la placa.- Dijo este mientras le mostraba una placa de madera perfectamente delineada, grabada y estilizada, sin perder tiempo Robin se arrodillo tomo un martillo y un clavo, y coloco la placa debajo del cuadro.

-¿Y por que esta sola tiene placa?-

-La mejor del mes. Todos los meses hay una que es la mejor y el taller de carpintería tiene que hacer un cartel con el nombre de la mejor pintura para ponerla en exhibición. Este mes me toco a mi.- Respondió Robin mientras inhalaba profundo para observar su obra maestra debajo de la otra obra maestra. -Y hablando de eso…- Robin giro el rostro hacia su derecha donde se encontraba Jefferson mirando la pintura con su chueca sonrisa, _¿Acaso había estado ahí todo el tiempo y no me di cuenta?_ -¿No podrías haberle puesto un nombre mas corto? Me tomo toda la mañana grabarlo.-

Jefferson se volteo hacia el con su torcida sonrisa. -La verdad es que no, ese nombre es perfecto para mi obra de arte.-

-Lo que digas.- Simplemente respondió Robin antes de marcharse, _al parecer ya esta acostumbrado a las respuestas de Jefferson_. -Regina, si ves a Lena dile que salgo temprano pero que de todas formas la esperare con el auto afuera.- Grito mientras salia del taller de arte.

Regina simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar dubitativa al chico a su derecha. -¿Tu pintaste esto?-

-En su totalidad.-

-Es muy hermosa… Aunque… ¿Tengo el sentimiento que algo en los colores esta mal o me es familiar?… No es que este criticando ni nada...-

-Tal vez el titulo te de una idea de lo que se trata y de lo que te falta para comprenderla, ya sabes lo que dicen, el demonio se esconde en los detalles.- Dijo este mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos buscando algo.

Regina bajo su vista de la pintura de Jefferson a la placa de madera que había hecho Robin y la leyó. _"No pudiste entender mi corazón, entonces lo rompiste."_ El corazón de Regina se achico al entender que la chica en la pintura estaba así por un corazón roto.

Pero de todas formas no podía entender por que no podía ver bien la pintura, lo único que sentía en su lugar eran esos tristes orbes esmeralda.

Jefferson se veía inmerso en su propio mundo, tenia una cámara y un lápiz en una mano con la correa de la cámara alrededor de la muñeca y una libreta en la otra. -En los detalles Regina, el demonio esta en los detalles.- Dijo simplemente este mientras prendía la cámara y la examinaba.

Regina simplemente comenzó a repasar la pintura de punta a punta buscando algo que le dijera que era lo que estaba mal. El fondo no aportaba nada, solo una escalinata sobre la cual la chica estaba sentada, un camino con pasto a los lados ademas de un árbol en la distancia, el cielo estaba despejado.

La chica estaba vestida con unas botas marrones, vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de seda purpura, finos lentes descansaban en sus manos, estaban tan bien detallados que se notaba lo empañado por las lagrimas. Su cabello era una melena de color castaño que caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. Su rostro tenia una forma conocida y mucho mas con esos ojos verde esmeralda que estaban irritados por el llanto.

Regina seguía sin entenderlo y siguió sumergida en la pintura hasta que escucho un leve click a su lado, giro el cuello para encontrarse con Jefferson sacándole fotos. -¿Que haces?-

-Creo que tal vez encontré una nueva musa. Podría sacar una buena pintura de esto y llamarla " _Pensante_ " o _"El rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar_ ".- Dijo Jefferson mientras le sacaba otra foto antes de anotar algo en su libreta.

Regina estaba a punto de decirle algo por su invasiva acción pero algo que dijo la hizo pensar. _El había dicho que Emma había sido su musa inspiradora_. La morena se alejo un poco y le dio otra repasada a la pintura.

Se fijo en la forma en la cual estaba sentada la chica y se dio cuenta que era muy como lo hace Emma cuando esta cansada, solo que era otra chica, al igual que Emma esta se sentaba medio encorvada con las piernas abiertas masculinamente como lo hace su padre y sus codos apoyados en sus piernas dejando caer sus manos entre estas.

Al notar esto Regina volvió a fijarse en los ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban a Emma, _NO, esos ojos que eran los de Emma_. Regina comenzó a mirar la pintura cambiando las cosas en ella por Emma. El cabello castaño lo imagino rubio y encajaba perfecto con Emma, la camisa de seda por una de las franelas a cuadros de Emma y volvía a suceder, los vaqueros ajustados por unos mas holgados y todo se volvía aun mas claro, las botas por zapatillas negras y por ultimo los finos lentes los cuales cambio por unos de marco grueso y negro. La chica era Emma.

-Aunque… _"Las piezas caen en su lugar"_ también en su titulo tentador ahora.- Dijo Jefferson mientras tomaba otra foto del rostro de la chica frente a el.

-¿Cu-cuando pintaste es-esto?- Regina, no quería aceptarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de Emma enterándose de los gustos de Graham, _si fuera así_ , por que la habría acompañado al juego entonces.

-En los últimos tres días por un shock de inspiración logrado por parte de nuestra amiga en común.- Dijo Jefferson mientras seguía sacándole fotos a las expresiones del rostro de Regina.

-Eso fue el viernes.- El rostro de Regina era inolvidable así que Jefferson no para de tomar fotos de él mientras Regina comenzó a darse cuenta que sucedió, _NO, Jefferson dijo que yo era parte_. -No, no, no, no era por Graham, era... por mi.- Dijo Regina en un susurro mientras se tocaba los labios. -Oh Emma.- Solo supo decir Regina mientras se quedaba congelada en el lugar.

-Eso es, quedate así.- Decía Jefferson mientras Regina miraba a la nada. -Creo que podre hacer una sola pintura de tres fases tuyas, " _Mente: Desorden, Solución y Caos._ " Si puedes quedate así unos instantes mas le dibujare una respuesta a Emma, ¿Si quieres esperar a que la termine?.-

Regina lo único que escucho salir de la boca de Jefferson fue el nombre de la rubia, se toco los labios nuevamente pensando en el sorpresivo beso de Emma y la forma en la que esta la había evitado desde entonces. -Oh Emma.- Fue lo único que dijo Regina antes de salir corriendo de la escuela. Mientras recordaba esa ultima conversación con Emma y todas las que habían tenido en el pasado.

* * *

Daniel tenia una lata de atún abierta en su mano y estaba comiendo de ella con un tenedor. Emma se había hecho un Sandwich con pan tostado y queso. En cambio David los veía a los dos con cara de sorpresa. -No se supone que estaban mal del estomago.-

-Si, pero tenemos hambre.- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Y Mamá no esta.- Dijo Emma.

-Y ninguno de los tres sabemos cocinar nada comestible.- Sumo Daniel mientras le ofrecía de su lata atún a su padre.

-Solo dame eso.- Dijo David mientras tomaba la lata de atún de la mano de Daniel y comenzaba a comer.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá con una frazada encima viendo televisión, los tres se habían levantado con dolor de estomago por algo en mal estado que comieron el día anterior. En dos viajes Emma y Daniel llenaron la mesa de café con todo lo comestible de la casa que no necesitara preparación previa mas que abrir un frasco o una lata. David por su parte se encargo de tomar un alargue para conexión eléctrica y lo acerco a la mesa para luego colocar el microondas y la tostadora junto a la comida.

Cada uno tenia sus bocadillos sobre sus piernas mientras David ponía el siguiente programa. -Están listos para otro capitulo de Ball Fondlers.-

-Si.- Dijeron ambos chicos mientras miraban la intro del programa.

-¿Sabían que ya están filmando una película?- Agrego Daniel mientras comía de otra lata de atún.

-No me importa lo que Mary piense de esta serie, pero nosotros chicos iremos a verla al cine en cuanto salga…- Dijo David. -si es que Mary nos deja ir.- Agrego por lo bajo.

Ambos chicos se rieron de su padre. -Espero que hagan una buena versión del Co…-

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta rápidamente.

Los tres Nolan se miraron entre si.

-NO VOY.- Gritaron David y Daniel.

-NO VOY.- Grito Emma una décima de segundo mas tarde. -Demonios.- Se quejo esta.

-Ya sabes las reglas Emma.- Le advirtió David mientras le quitaba un sandwich de mermelada y movía la frazada para que pudiera salir del sofá.

Emma se levanto sin ganas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin ni siquiera mirar por la mirilla abrió la puerta viéndose sorprendida al encontrar a Regina del otro lado. Regina estaba respirando agitada y tenia las mejillas rojas como si hubiese corrido durante mucho tiempo.

-Regina ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso viniste corriendo? ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?- Pregunto Emma preocupada por su amiga que poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura.

-No, no sucedió nada. Solo quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante.-

-¿Y que es tan importante que saliste corriendo de la escuela hasta aquí?- Pregunto confundida Emma mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba actuando muy fuera de su propio carácter.

-Nosotras.- Dijo simplemente Regina mientras volvía a respirar correctamente aunque sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas por la carrera que había hecho desde la escuela hasta el Loft.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Emma aun mas confundida.

Regina dio un paso adelante metiéndose en el espacio personal de Emma. -¿Ese beso no fue solo de emoción por el juego? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Regina.

Emma intento dar un paso para atrás para poder escapar de Regina y sus preguntas ya que sabia en que podía terminar esto. -¿De que estas hablando?-

La morena vio de antemano lo que intentaba hacer Emma y la tomo del antebrazo con fuerza para mantenerla cerca mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, podía ver claramente los ojos verde esmeralda a través de los cristales de los lentes, esos ojos que Jefferson había sabido representar tan bien sobre el lienzo. -Emma, sabes muy bien de que hablo, respondeme.- Le rogó Regina. -La vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y te pregunte que si alguna vez te habías enamorado y dijiste que tu amor no era posible, no lo dijiste por nuestras sospechas de que Graham es homosexual, ¿No?- Las dos tenían los ojos con lagrimas a punto de salirse.

Emma no sabia que hacer, estaban muy cerca y Regina sabia de que estaba hablando, prácticamente se lo estaba gritando a la cara.

David y Daniel simplemente se quedaron sentados en el sofá viendo el intercambio, David le bajo el volumen a la televisión mientras se acomodaba para mirar hacia donde se dirigía esto pero siempre dispuesto a salir a defender a su hija si las cosas cambian su destino hacia el sur.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Emma y esquivo la mirada de Regina. Esta en cambio la tomo por ambos brazos y la obligo a mirarla. -Emma mirame a los ojos y respondeme.- Parecía que los roles se habían invertido, la valiente y lanzada Emma Nolan era un manojo de nervios y lagrimas, en cambio la siempre paciente y serena Regina Mills estaba haciendo las preguntas y esperaba respuestas si o si.

-No quiero perderte y se que esto que siento va a arruinarlo todo.- Dijo Emma antes de volver a separar sus ojos de los de Regina.

Regina la soltó de los brazos y en su lugar coloco sus manos suavemente en las mejillas de Emma obligándola suavemente a que la mirara directo a los ojos. -Emma dímelo, se valiente y dímelo.-

-Me enamore de ti Regina,- Dijo Emma mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas aterrizando en lo pulgares de Regina quien se las quitaba del rostro. - fue sin querer, pero por favor no me trates diferente por eso, te juro que no intentare nada, por favor solo sigue siendo mi amiga.- Le rogó Emma siendo incapaz de mirarla mas a los ojos sabiendo que habría rechazo en ellos.

-No Emma yo…- Emma no la dejo terminar y se separo de Regina emprendiendo carrera hacia las escaleras para correr a su habitación. No podía aguantar el rechazo de Regina. -EMMA.- Regina por suerte llego a sostener a Emma antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras aunque la hubiera hecho subir varios escalones por la fuerza. -Emma no entiendes.- Dijo Regina mientras la mantenía sostenida por la muñeca. -¿Quiero que me enseñes?-

Emma miro hacia abajo con sus ojos llorosos encontrándose con los suplicantes ojos cafés de Regina. -¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Emma en un hilo de voz.

-Que me enseñes esto que sientes por mi.- Regina sintió el tirón de la mano de Emma cuando esta intento huir de su agarre nuevamente. -Quiero que me muestres que es lo que te hace sentirlo, quiero saber cuando comenzaste a sentirlo y el porque, se la Emma que conozco desde que tengo cuatro años y lanzate, quiero que me invites a salir y hagas que yo sienta lo mismo por ti, quiero que pelees por lo que sientes, no te quiero ver llorar sin que ni siquiera lo hayas intentado.-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emma mientras miraba con esperanza a Regina. -¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto mientras miraba a Regina quien todavía se encontraba en su uniforme escolar.

-Claro que lo digo enserio Emma yo…- Regina intento dar un paso para acercarse pero Emma retrocedió otro en la escalera cuando noto a su padre y mucho mas a Daniel en la habitación.

-¿Y que sucede con Daniel? A ti… A ti…-

-Emma, no, el no importa, si esto no llega a funcionar habrá otros como el, después de todo el solo me ve como una hermana, pero yo solo conozco a una única y asombrosa Emma Nolan, la cual ademas siente cosas por mi que nunca podría haber imaginado, pero ella ahora se rinde sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado, por eso he venido hasta aquí para decirle que no quiero que se rinda y que luche por lo que quiere, que ya no quiero ver mas tristeza en esos ojos…-

-Entonces… entonces… ¿saldrías conmigo?- Pregunto Emma mientras se secaba las mejillas con la manga de su camisa-pijama.

-Solo si tu me lo pides.-

-¿Incluso si soy una chica?-

-Tu eres a la única chica que aceptaría-

-Pero, ¿y si…-

-Emmaaaaaa…- Regina la corto antes de que siguiera poniendo excusas.

-Esta bien, esta bien…- Emma aun siendo sostenida por la muñeca por parte de Regina, comenzó a cambiar su peso de pierna a pierna mientras pensaba en que decir. -Regina, ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-

-Claro que si.- Respondió Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con la respuesta de Regina, Emma volvió a ser la de antes y sin previo aviso se abalanzo con su galante sonrisa hacia delante y busco los labios de Regina. La morena ya era varios centímetros mas pequeña que Emma y sumándole que la rubia estaba tres escalones mas arriba tuvo que ponerse de puntas de pies mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para conectar sus labios con los de Emma.

El beso esta vez fue mucho mas armónico que el primero.

Lentamente se fueron acercando la una a la otra sin separar los labios, seguían desigualadas por un escalón así que Regina quedo con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba con sus manos al rededor de las caderas de la rubia mientras esta quedaba mirando hacia abajo con las manos en las mejillas de Regina lentamente enredándose en su cuello, David y Daniel las miraban desde el sofá en silencio y con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero ese momento mágico solo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la cámara de un celular.

Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta. -Y eso quedara guardado para la historia, ustedes son un verdadero manantial de inspiración.- Dijo el chico cámara en mano.

-Ustedes si que tienen problemas de confianza dejando la puerta abierta de esta forma… pero, nosotros no queríamos romper el momento, ademas de que el rarito este no me dejaba, pero ahora que ya paso… ¿Podemos pasar ya que hay varios saliendo… del closet?- Dijo la chica con una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro.

En la puerta se encontraban Jefferson y Lily. El chico ya había guardado su cámara y ahora estaba escribiendo como loco en su libreta, en cambio Lily todavía tenia su teléfono afuera y saco una foto mas de la cara de sorpresa de Emma y Regina.

La morena recién llegada entro sin esperar una respuesta de nadie sobre su anterior pregunta ya que nadie se rio de su chiste. -Emma, pensé que estabas enferma así que pase a traerte algunos videoju…- Lily vio los ojos nerviosos de Emma dirigiéndose hacia su padre rápidamente. -...Tarea de la escuela.-

David vio a Lily con una ceja levantada mientras esta se quedaba parada en el lugar devolviéndole la mirada. -¿Videojutarea? ¿Enserio Lily? Te he visto mentir mejor.- Dijo David mientras la miraba con su ceja levantada aun.

Lily simplemente rodó los ojos y arrojo su mochila aun costado del sofá mientras se arrojaba al sofá y se sentándose entre David y Daniel. -Le dije a mi madre que me quedaría aquí y desde lo de los conejos no confiá mucho en mi, así que pasara a buscarme luego.- Tomo una de las tostadas de mermelada de la mesa y miro a los dos Nolan a sus lados. -¿Y que estamos viendo?- Daniel se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loca. -¿Que? Emma acaba de conseguir una chica no voy a interrumpirla.- Dijo esta.

David le dio una ultima mirada a la joven Page y luego una ultima a su hija y Regina antes de volver a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado. -Ball Fondlers, el capitulo musical.-

-Dios amo ese capitulo, nunca pensé que una serie de acción tuviera un tan buen capitulo musical.- Dijo Lily mientras con los otros dos Nolan se metía dentro de la serie de televisión dejando a Emma y Regina solas para resolver sus problemas.

Las dos chicas seguían en la escalera viéndose a los ojos con sonrisas en sus rostros después de que toda la atención se desviara de ellas.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Regina intentando que Emma dijera algo.

-¿Que dices si te llevo por un helado?-

-Me encantaría.- Respondió Regina con una enorme sonrisa que solo era superada por la de Emma.

Sin pensarlo la rubia tomo a Regina por la muñeca y la saco del Loft corriendo entre risas. Para volver a entrar corriendo avergonzada un minuto después cuando se dio cuenta que seguía descalza y en pijama. David, Lily y Daniel se rieron mientras Jefferson le sacaba una foto a la avergonzada Emma que corría a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Regina simplemente miraba todo desde la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pensaba en el hermoso problema que se había metido.

* * *

 **AN: Como siempre delen al Fav, al Follow y dejen un review.**

 _"Sadness is and sadness was, And sadness will always be because, Comfort comes around from the strangest of men."_


End file.
